1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for transferring heat from electrical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal management is a critical issue that must be considered during the development of electronic assemblies. With the advances in the functionality of electrical components, power and heat dissipation requirements for electronic assemblies have increased. In addition, the development of bare die packages that do not have housings or heat sinks has created a need for systems and methods that can conduct the heat away from the silicon die. Current methods include physical interconnects which have the undesired effect of increasing the thermo-mechanical fatigue applied to the electronic assembly.
The desired path for conducting heat away from the die is through the top or bottom of the die. Typically, conducting heat through the bottom of the die requires the addition of heat sinks mechanically attached to the electrical component to improve the thermal conduction. The heat sink is usually incorporated in the die package in an overmolding process. The heat sink is then soldered to thermal vias or mechanically fastened to the housing of the module. Incorporating heat sinks into the electrical component adds cost to the component. Electrical components which are fastened to a heat sink or the module housing require a pad or clip for fastening. Processing mechanically fastened components adds cost and operations to the manufacture of an electronic assembly.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a system and method for conducting heat from electrical components that provides improved heat dissipation and provides an easy to manufacture thermal connection to the electrical components.